<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FOUR MONTHS by avalalaland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456688">FOUR MONTHS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland'>avalalaland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the Pinterest prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone doesnt tell the king something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the Pinterest prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FOUR MONTHS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Month 1</p><p>Persephone got out of the shower and made her way to the sink. She ran her hand over the glass smearing away the fog and looked at her self in the watery smeared reflection. Her vibrant pink skin glowed. She smiled and walked naked into the bedroom while drying herself. She noticed Hades looking at the new plant she had brought with her from the mortal realm. He was running the green foliage between his fingers and poured a glass of water into the plant. She looked at him lovingly and then smiled maliciously. “Thank  you for watering my little friend sweetie” she cooed.</p><p>Hades smiled “anytime sweetness” his glowing red eyes perused her naked flesh. He gave her his scoundrelly smile. He put the glass down on the table and stalked over to her. Her back to him now she was going into the closet when he grabbed her. “Why don’t we be late today?” he growled. Persephone giggled. “I think I could be persuaded.”</p><p>Month 2</p><p>Persephone came out of the closet after getting undressed from work it was finally Friday and they had no plans but to stay in curled up and catch up on Nymphlix. Hades had saved some things for her to watch when she was gone and she was looking forward to sitting in her sports bra and sweatpants. Maybe getting a little handsy with each other. She looked up and saw Hades with the plant again and she chuckled to herself. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” she asked him leaning against the door of the closet. “It’s not growing or changing at all” Hades replied. She smirked “it’s fine really, Aidoneus. Let’s go enjoy our evening.” Persephone walked with Hades walking behind her. Her mind laughing at Him and the new plant.  Once a week he would water the plant and then worry about it. She smiled he is going to be a great father one day she thought.</p><p>Month 3</p><p>Hades was sitting on his thrown in his chiton his forehead creased. “What’s wrong?” Persephone asked. “I forgot to water the plant” He  answered. “It will be fine. It actually doesn’t need a lot of water.” She replied. She smirked to herself. She didn’t want to break his heart that it didn’t require any water.  She had been letting him water the plant for a while now. She didn’t think he would take the responsibility of the plant do seriously. She looked at him and smiled endearingly. “Once we are done with judgements we can go home and you can care for it.” </p><p>He smiled “I know I am being silly” he said. If you only knew she thought.</p><p>Month 4</p><p>Hecate and Persephone were in her office having lunch. The door swung open and Hades came in hastily. He put the plant on her desk harshly. “FOUR MONTHS” He said angrily. Hecate looked at quizzically “four months Kore!” She looked at him with a smirk and Hecate looked at Persephone “What’s wrong with him?” She asked. </p><p>“What’s wrong with him?!” he yelled and Persephone giggled “It’s nothing really..” </p><p>“That’s how long she stood by and let me water a fake plant!” Hecate looked at Hades incredulously. Then she burst out laughing. “You couldn’t tell?” she asked “wait was that the fake plant you brought back from the mortal realm?” Persephone nodded yes while biting her lower lip trying to keep from laughing at the whole situation. </p><p>Hecate stood up and Hades went through the door adjoining their offices with a frustrated huff. “I guess I will leave him to you.” She nodded straightening her cream pencil. She picked up the plant that looked like Hades had repotted. How sweet she thought. She entered his office His head was in his hands. She placed the pot on his desk and she rubbed his back.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner you were just so lovely with the plant I didn’t want to ruin your joy.” He looked up “Did you think I wouldn’t be able to take care of a real plant is that why?” She looked at him and chuckled “Aidoneus I leave you with all my plants every spring and summer. The plant wasn’t for you initially.” He looked at her confused “really?” “of course. If I was going to get you a plant it would be made by me. Not some nursery in the mortal realm.” He chuckled at her look at the audacity he had. </p><p>“Who was it for then?” He looked her in her eyes. “So Hermes and Meg moved in with each other recently.”</p><p>Hades laughed. “Hermes and Meg?” she looked at him “Scoundrel.” He chuckled and she looked at him endearingly. “The next time you think I don’t believe in you I am going to have to show you my wrath” she growled at him. His eyes  glowed red.  He sat up in his chair “I wouldn’t want that” he smiled his super scoundrelly smile. “oh wait she said as he pulled her into him and nipped her neck with his teeth. </p><p>She picked up his desk phone and dialed a number “Oh Hermes can you come to Hades office please?” She hung up and they waited Hades with obvious lessening restraint. “I am going to bend you over this desk.” He growled in her ear “Once Hermes comes we can do whatever we want” she replied. A knock on the door sounded Hades jumped up with the plant and he walked over to the door popped it open halfway and handed Hermes the fake plant “Happy House warming from our home to yours.” Hades said growly and standoffish. “Aidoneus!” Persephone yelped just getting around the desk. “Go back to work” He closed the door and scooped her up and pinned her to the door. “I changed my mind here is perfect.” Persephone giggled “You scoundrel.”</p><p>Hermes stared at the door and then shrugged he turned and left. He stopped when he heard the giggles from Persephone. He shook his head with a smile and then continued on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>original prompt https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405727511/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>